1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having contact terminals with reliable and durable interconnection with pin legs of a CPU.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical connector comprises an insulative base, a contact received in the insulative base and a pin leg of a CPU electrically connecting with the contact. The contact comprises a base portion and a pair of spring portions laterally extending from the base portion for sandwiching the pin leg of the CPU and achieving electrical connection therebetween. However, a maintenance force for the pin leg depends on flexibility of the spring portions, and because of a long extension of the spring portions, the maintenance for the pin leg of the CPU is not so enough that the electrical connection between the pin leg of the CPU and the contact is greatly influenced.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with improved contact providing more reliable maintenance force for the pin leg of the CPU is desired.